Private Dancer
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot follow up to Tease Me Please Me  Emily gives Reid a personal 'dance' lesson at her brownstone.


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n all right you guys asked for it. Here's the follow up to "Tease Me Please Me. " Just so you know this is what happens when you all agitate the plot bunnies and give the muse ideas. _**

**_Private Dancer_**

Emily glowered at Reid when he did not attempt to follow her into her brownstone. In fact, he had the distinct air of a man ready to bolt at the least provocation. She grabbed his arm just as he took one nervous, jittering step backward.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

He froze, his Adam's apple working up and down in his throat. The visible tremor in his hands distracted her for a few seconds. Then she rallied and pulled him inside the front door. It shut behind them with a resounding thud that shook the doorframe.

"You wouldn't be chickening out on me…"

"N-no… I mean I just d-don't think this is a g-good idea."

He backed away from her until his backside hit the front door. His eyes had gone huge and dark as they did every time he was faced with emotional overload.

"Listen Emily, I had fun at the club, but I really shouldn't be here. Did you know that sixty-nine percent of relationships between coworkers don't work out? You're my friend and I don't want to mess that up."

Emily stopped his right hand, which fumbled for the doorknob. "The last thing I want to do is mess it up." She whispered.

"Good… Then I should just go."

"I don't think that's what you really want." She cocked a hip and pursed her lips. "I think you want to stay. Right. Here!"

She reached for the bulge in his slacks and began stroking the hard length within. He gasped and sighed.

"Why don't we let your friend come out to play?"

He hitched in a ragged breath. "I t-thought y-you were g-going to t-teach me to d-dance."

She stopped stroking him and stepped back out of his reach. "If that's what you want."

She didn't wait for him to follow her into her living room, but she didn't miss the strangled gasp when she'd stopped touching him.

"Why don't I find an appropriate song?" She suggested over her shoulder.

He didn't answer her.

She switched on her I Pod dock and hit shuffle. She almost laughed aloud when it began to play Tina Turner singing "Private Dancer."

Reid still stood near the door when she turned around. "Are you going to join me?"

He rubbed on hand over his jaw and nodded his head. He stepped forward carefully, as though they were in the middle of clearing a house with a dangerous un-sub. He had the look of someone that had said something they didn't mean, but was taken at their word.

He stopped several steps from her and just stared. She stopped smiling and closed the distance between them. He didn't move, just stood with his hands fisted at his side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His lips were warm and hard. They tasted like coffee. He pushed away after a long minute.

"Emily…"

Her chest heaved for air as he pulled back from her looking very confused and a little upset.

"Why did you come here?" Her tone was harsher than she wanted it to be, but she couldn't hold back now.

"I thought that -" He stopped and looked down at his shoes. "I really like you Emily. I just think that maybe -"

She pulled him in flush to her body so that he knew she could feel his racing desire. "Stop thinking Spencer Reid, for once in your life.

His hands touched her hips. She felt how they shook as he tentatively slid them up and down the sides of her body. Little tingles began shooting into her belly as his long fingers pushed up under the tank she wore. His fingers were warm and soft against her skin.

The crescendo of the music matched the beat of her heart as his fingers found their way to her spine. She couldn't take her eyes off his face. His eyes changed again going very dark with the intensity of his arousal. His hands found her bra and opened it.

"Kiss me…" She sighed.

He obliged, pressing his mouth to hers, fitting it as if the two pairs of lips were made for each other. She left her mouth open for his eager tongue. He groaned when she lowered her hands around his backside and stroked.

Suddenly they were moving backward. She hit the arm of her couch as his fingers lifted her tank. She let go of his superior ass long enough to raise her arms and let him take off her top. Her bra fell to the carpet, replaced by his exploring fingers. She gasped and arched toward him with a long sigh.

Her mouth found his mouth then his long neck. "Hmm… Emily, don't stop."

She smirked against his skin. "Why don't I help you out of your pants?"

He nodded eagerly as her fingers fumbled with the top button. He ran his hands through her hair, sending tingled through her scalp. "I can't concentrate when you do that." She informed him.

"Really." He squeaked.

"Yes. You have talented hands Dr. Reid."

She pushed down his slacks and boxers. "Oh my… Is that for me?" She turned them around and pushed him against the arm of the couch.

He went scarlet. His mouth worked, but no sound came out which made her smirk. She dropped to her knees and caressed his belly with her hands. "Emily…"

God… That squeak he got in times of stress and excitement made her so wet. "Yes Spencer," She lifted her eyes to his face above his heaving chest.

"I forgot what I was going to say."

"Did you?" That had to be a first. "Why don't I help you?

She leaned in and swirled her tongue around the tip of his erection. He jerked and groaned. "I can't hear you Reid."

Her right hand stroked the underside of him down to his balls. She squeezed and his squealed like a baby kitten. "Emily… Please!"

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, dropping down to his knees in front of her. "Not that way." He whispered hoarsely.

The urge to smack him for pushing her away dampened at the pleading in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

He touched the button on her slacks. "I want to touch you, be inside you."

She helped him relieve her of her slacks and panties. She returned to her place kneeling in front of him with her leg slightly spread. "Then touch me Spencer. I ache for you." She breathed out.

He trailed his fingers down her stomach and she began to laugh. His hand froze. "What did I do?" He squeaked.

"I'm ticklish." She giggled.

"Oh… I'll remember that for later." She narrowed her eyes at the mischief that had replaced the pleading in his eyes.

"Will you?" She answered blandly.

He smiled and slid his hand down to her hot, wet center. His face went pink again and he jerked away. "You're wet."

"Thank you Mr. States the Obvious. It's a common side effect of arousal in a woman. Surely you know that."

"Yes… I just, well okay." He replaced his hand.

She returned her mouth to sucking on his long neck, but his tone made her stop. "What?"

"Reading about it and feeling it are two different things."

She laughed. "How about you stop talking and get down to business. I have been wet since you walked in the door to the club tonight. Do something about it."

He didn't answer except to dump her over on her back. "Reid."

His mouth was too busy on one naked breast to answer. She tried to take off the tie and shirt he still wore, but he'd slipped between her legs and entered her with a powerful thrust that had her gasping. He was much bigger than she had expected and it had been a very long time since she had sex. "Oh God…"

He immediately stilled and captured her eyes with his beautiful, black with passion, eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm okay, stop and I'll kill you." She gasped out.

"Well in the interest of preserving my life." He breathed.

Somehow, she had always thought that if she ever got to this place with him it would be sweet, slow and gentle. Instead, he surprised her again with the frantic and demanding pace he set. She climaxed so fast and hard that all she could do was keen wordlessly and try to remember how to breathe.

Reid did not speak to her after dropping on top of her. She ran her hands through his hair as her heart tried to slow down. His heart thumped like a frightened hummingbird against her stomach as she held him close.

"Wow…" He finally said.

"Is that all you can say?"

"I can't think."

She slapped his bare backside. "That's two firsts in one day. I'll have to call The Guinness Book of World Records."

He laughed. "I didn't mean for that to go so fast, but I couldn't hold out."

"Don't apologize." She lifted his face so she could see his eyes. "I'm not complaining."

He shifted out of her arms and sat up. His hair was sticking up on end, his tie was askew and his pants were hanging around his ankles but he had never looked better to her. She sat up facing him and touched his face.

He stared back at her with eyes that were so deep; she could find the bottom of their depths.

"Why don't we go upstairs?"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"I'm very sure. I hope you're up for round two because I'm not in the least bit tired."

He faked an exasperated sigh and she laughed. "What about my dance lesson?" He asked.

She waggled her eyebrows at him. "How about next time we go to the club… you fake it."

He yanked up his pants and boxers as she took his hand to pull them both up to stand.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."


End file.
